Back 2U
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Fanfic pertama saya . YeWook Shipper! GS. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh


Fanfic pertama saya ^^

Maaf jika readers merasa kecewa, typo, GS. Terinspirasi dari lagu 2PM-Back 2U. Cerita dgn alur yang sangat aneh ^^

Main Pair : YeWook

Other : Sungmin (yeoja). Jessica

**Author POV**

Seorang _namja_ bermata sipit tengah menyesap cappuccino nya di sebuah café yang sudah tutup. Matanya menatap _yeoja_ yang sedang mengelap meja dicafé itu. Senyum terukir manis dibibir tipisnya. _Yeoja_ yang diperhatikan merasa terganggu dan menghampiri sang namja.

"Sungie _oppa_. Kenapa memandangiku terus seperti itu? Kau membuatku risih" kata _yeoja_ itu sambil mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

Sang _namja_ masih setia dengan senyumnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengelus kepala _yeoja_ itu. "Aku hanya senang memandangi objek indah sepertimu Wookie a~", sekarang dapat terlihat semburat merah dari kedua pipi tirus yeoja tersebut.

Sang _namja_ menarik _yeoja_ kecil itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku merasa bodoh karena pernah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menangis karena perbuatanku. _Jeongmal mianhae_ Wookie a~. Aku berjanji hal itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi" ucap Yesung sembari mengelus lembut surai coklat _yeoja_ itu dan mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada _yeoja_ yang sangat mencintainya ini.

**Flashback On**

**Yesung POV**

Aku merasa bosan dengan semua ini. Aku bosan menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun yang datar-datar saja bersama _yeojachingu_ku, Wookie. Dia tidak pernah marah padaku, selalu saja menuruti semua keinginanku. Hubungan ini sungguh hambar. Lebih baik aku mencari sesuatu yang menarik saja.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor kampusku. Aku memperhatikan beberapa _yeoja_ yang melihatku dengan tatapan berbinar, bahkan memanggil namaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. Aku alihkan pandanganku pada dua orang _yeoja_ mungil yang duduk ditaman tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Wookie dan sahabatnya, Sungmin yang biasa dipanggil Minnie.

Aku tak berniat menyapanya hari ini. Aku langkahkan kaki ku kembali menyusuri korior kampus menuju perpustakaan. Aku memasuki ruangan yang minim cahaya itu. Mendudukan diriku disudut ruangan setelah mengambil beberapa komik dari raknya.

"Yesung.." teriak sesorang memanggil namaku. Aku mencari sumber suara dan kudapati seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan dia mengahampiriku, mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelahku.

"Tumben sekali kau berada disini dijam makan siang seperti ini? Biasanya _yeojachingu_mu selalu didekatmu sambil membawa makan siang buatnnya?" tanya Jessica padaku.

"Aku sedang bosan Jess" jawabku dan kembali membaca komik yang ada ditanganku

"Bosan? Kau bosan dengannya?" Jessica kembali bertanya padaku

"_Ne_.."

"Kalau begitu kau bersamaku saja" katanya enteng. Aku memandang wajahnya. Dia tersenyum padaku

"Apa maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti apa yang barusan dia katakana

"Kau berpacaran saja denganku. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Tapi kau malah memilih _yeoja _pendek itu. Bahkan menurutku dia tidak cantik. Lihat saja cara berpakaiannya kuno sekali sama seperti temannya itu" kata Jessica sambil menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya. "Kita bisa melakukannya diam-diam Sungie" jari lentiknya menyentuh pipiku

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa aku boleh menerima hal itu? Hah! Lakukan saja Yesung, terima saja tawarannya. Apa salahnya mencoba. "Baiklah Jess. Aku terima tawaranmu" aku tersenyum kearahnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku tau apa yang diinginkan yeoja itu. Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara kami. Dan bibir kami bertemu.

**Yesung POV end**

**Wookie POV**

Aku dan Minnie berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan sambil tertawa. Minnie menceritakan bagaimana Kyuhyun, _namjachingu_nya jatuh dengan tidak elit karena kulit pisang.

"Seharusnya aku merekamnya. Aku pasti akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana raut wajahnya saat itu. Hahahahaha" Minnie tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau tak boleh begitu Minnie, kasihan Kyuhyun jika kau melakukannya" aku terkekeh pelan. Dan sampailah kami diperpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa disini. "Minnie, ayo temani aku mencari komik" kataku sambil menarik tangannya yang masih saja tertawa, walaupun sudah tidak sekeras tadi.

Kami menyusuri rak-rak komik. "Kau mencari komik apa Wookie?" tanya Minnie padaku yang sudah sibuk sendiri melihat judul-judul komik itu. "Aku mencari beberapa komik yang mungkin akan menghilangkan rasa bosan Sungie _oppa_" jawabku singkat.

"Memangnya dia kenapa Wookie? Kalian ada maslah?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sahabatku itu. "Aniyo Min. Hanya saja aku merasa beberapa hari ni dia terlihat bosan ketika bersamaku. Mungkin karena aku sibuk sendiri dengan tugas kuliah kita yang semakin menumpuk, maknya aku mencari beberapa komik untuknya, mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukannku sebentar"

"Ohh.." Minnie hanya ber-'o' ria mendengar penjelasanku. Aku kembali menyusuri rak komik itu. Tak sengaja aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, bahkan sangat aku cintai tengah mencium seorang _yeoja_ yang tak kulihat wajahnya.

"Sungie oppa.." kataku lirih. Mataku memanas. Air mataku telah membuat sungai kecil pada pipi tirusku.

**Wookie POV end**

**Author POV**

"Sungie _oppa_.." kata Wookie lirih menatap kedua orang itu. Merasa ada yang memanggil, namja itu melepaskan bibirnya dan melihat kearah seorang _yeoja_ dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Wookie a~.." dia berdiri dan mendekat pada _yeoja_ yang hampir menangis itu

"Ja-jangan mendekat.." katanya dengan wajah yang sudah basah dan terus menunduk. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Jessica yang melihat itu berdiri dan mendekati Wookie. Wookie yang merasa ada yang mendekatinya memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh. Jessica tersenyum licik.

"Kasihan sekali kau Wookie.."kata Jessica sembari menarik dagu Wookie agar menatapnya. "Sungie oppamu sudah bosan padamu. Dia menjadi milikku sekarang" senyum licik itu tak lepas dari wajah Jessica. Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tak pecah saat itu juga. Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Wookie terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jessica pada sahabatnya.

Wookie membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu. Bagaimana bisa orang yang selama ini dia cintai dengan teganya melakukan hal itu. Dia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa arah.

Di perpustakaan

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jess? Kau tak perlu berbuat berlebihan seperti itu!" bentak Yesung pada Jessica melihat kepergian Wookienya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Bukannya kau juga yang menyetujuinya Sungie? Kau yang menerima tawaran itu" Jessica berkata dan tersenyum pada Yesung. "Aku duluan Sungie" Jessica berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku ditempatnya. Tak bergeming.

**Yesung POV**

Aku merutuki apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi.

"_Oppa_.. Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan itu pada Wookie!" bentak seseorang padaku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menatap _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu.

"_Mianha_e Min, _mianhae_.."kataku masih menjambak rambutku.

"Kau jahat _oppa_. Kau merasa bosan dengan Wookie? Kau mengeluh seperti itu. Cih! Seandainya kau tau betapa besarnya cinta dan pengorbanan Wookie untukmu _oppa_!". Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Padahal Wookie selalu memikirkanmu. Dia mengajakku kemari untuk mencarikanmu beberapa komik karena dia bilang beberapa hari ini kau terlihat begitu bosan" aku masih terdiam, menatap _yeoja_ itu yang menatapku dengan pandangan sinisnya

"Pengorbanan Wookie untukmu juga kau sia-siakan _oppa_. Dia yang hidup sendiri disini seorang diri dan harus membagi waktunya untuk bekerja dan kuliah, bahkan mengurus namja manja sepertimu. Ketika kau sakit dia yang merawatmu, bahkan dia memohon padaku. memintaku menggantikannya bekerja. Dia tidak perlu memohon padaku pun aku dengan senang hati menolongnya" bekerja? Dia tak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu

"Wookie tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa dia bekerja" kataku pada Minnie

"Mana pernah kau tau tentang itu _oppa_. Dia terlalu menyayangimu. _Ani_! Terlalu mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya lebih baik memberitahumu, siapa tau kau bisa membantunya. Dia tersenyum padaku dan berkata'Tidak Min, aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Cukup dia tetap mencintaiku dengan tulus'. Dia bahkan belajar memasak untuk menyiapkan makan siang untukmu _oppa_. Dan sekarang kau membuat dia menangis. Aku harap dia memikirkan apakah kau masih pantas untuk menerima cintanya" Sungmin pun meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku bersalah padanya. Aku menyesal. Aku berdiri dan berlari secepat mungkin, mencari sosok mungil dirinya yang selalu tersenyum padaku.

**Yesung POV end**

**Author POV**

Hujan membasahi jalan-jalan kota. Seorang yeoja terduduk disebuah bangku taman. Dengan mata yang bengkak karena menangis sedari tadi, bajunya basah dan tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginnan. Tangisnya masih tidak bisa berhenti. Suara tangisnya tak terdengar karena derasnya hujan. Tangannya menggemgam kuat kemeja basah yang dikenakannya.

"Sakit sekali _oppa_. Apa aku telah membuat kesalahan hingga kau berbuat seperti itu? Hiks. Apa salahku _oppa_?". Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang

"_Mianhae_ Wookie a~, _jeongmal mianhae_. Aku memang bodoh _chagi_. _Jeongmal mianhae_" Yesung membalikkan tubuh Wookie menghadapnya dan memeluknya erat. Mendapat pelukan itu Wookie menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_Mianhae oppa_, _mianhae_" Wookie meminta maaf dalam isakannya.

"Kau tak salah _chagi_. Aku lah yang salah. Aku hanya mementingkan ego ku. _Mianhae_. Aku boleh marah padaku _chagi_" ucap Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena merasa tubuh mungil itu mengigil kedinginan.

"Aku tak akan marah padamu _oppa_. Aku tak bisa marah padamu" Wookie membalas pelukan Yesung

"Marahlah _chagi_. Jangan buat aku seperti ini. Jika kau tak marah aku merasa kau tak mencintaiku"

"Aku tetap mencintaimu _oppa_. Selamanya mencintaimu. Aku tak marah padamu bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu _oppa_. Jika _oppa _melakukan hal seperti itu, aku lah yang seharusnya yang harus berpikir dan mencari kesalahanku hingga membuatmu kesal dan melakukan itu. _Mianhae oppa_"

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan kekasih mungilnya itu. Rasa menyesal itu semakin dalam. Wookie terlalu mencintai dirinya. Dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena dengan teganya membuat Wookie manangis seperti itu.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie.." ucap Yesung lirih

"_Mianhae oppa_.. _Oppa_ tak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" Yesung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu dari bibir Wookie. Ya. dia memang merasa bosan, tapi tak pernah sekali pun dia berniat meninggalkan _yeojachingu_nya.

"_Ani_! Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu _chagi_. Tidak akan pernah!" jawab Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus _yeoja_ mungilnya. Dan mengecup bibir merah itu yang mulai membiru karena dinginnya hujan. Ciuman lembut, tanpa nafsu. Hanya ada cinta.

Yesung melepaskan bibirnya. "_Saranghae chagi_~"

"_Nado saranghae oppa_. _Yeongwonhi saranghae_"

**Flashback Off**

"Kau tak salah _oppa_. Lupakaknlah semua itu. Itu semua sudah berlalu" kata Wookie membalas pelukan _namjachingu_nya dan tersenyum sambil menatap manic hitamnya.

"Baiklah _chagi_" Yesung membalas senyum itu, dan menatap manic caramel Wookie. "Kau adalah canduku Wookie. Aku selalu kembali padamu. Karena hatiku sudah kau rebut dengan semua cintamu. Dan tempatku meletakkan hatiku adalah disini. Dihatimu yang begitu indah" Yesung memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, Yesung mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut

'_Yeongwonhi saranghae Wookie_' ucap Yesung tersenyum dalam hati

**END**

Maaf cerita aneh gini dan ga nyambung sama judulnya

Mianhae, hhe


End file.
